


The Last

by sirmioneforever



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sexual Situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: They were the last of the Starks and it was their duty to see the line carry on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a prompt at the asoiafkinkmeme on LiveJournal. The original prompt was for Sansa/Benjen but I adore Jon/Sansa so I changed it.

It wasn’t wrong what they were doing; even if it was condemned by the gods.

Every kiss, every touch, and every intimate moment they shared was all for one purpose; to keep the Stark line going. It had stood strong for ten thousand years and would stand for another ten thousand once Sansa bared his children.

His children.

Jon could scarcely believe that he even had a chance at becoming a father. At one time he balked at the idea because he was a bastard and he didn’t want his children growing up the way he had. He had briefly considered it when he fell in love with Ygritte, but he knew that as much as they loved each other it was never going to last.

This was different though. They were the last two of their family and they had a duty to keep the line going. Sansa had argued that if the Targaryen’s had practiced incest for centuries to keep the line going, they why couldn’t they try. It was unconventional, but it was a matter of survival.

Jon came out of his reverie when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“What are you thinking about so intently?” Sansa asked.

“Our children,” he replied thickly. 

“You’re still not used to the idea of having them with me, are you?” she asked frowning.

Jon winced as he heard her words. He hadn’t meant for her to take them that way.

Taking her hand as he turned away from the window towards her, Jon said, “Up until six months ago I never thought I would have any children, with you or with anyone else. All my life I never wanted to father a child as it’s hard growing up as a bastard even with a family who loves you. Now I have a chance and it’s just taking awhile to get used to it.”

“Are you used to the idea of being with me though?” Sansa asked suddenly shy.

 Closing the gap between them, Jon lifted her chin with his free hand so he could look into her eyes.

 “I love being with you. I thought it would feel wrong somehow, but it doesn’t," he confessed.

 “I love being with you too,” she whispered.

 They stood still for a moment before starting to kiss each other passionately.

 It wasn't long before they were naked and making love. It was completely different this time. They felt more connected and in sync with each other than they ever had been before.

 Nine months later they welcomed a son named Eddard Stark to their family.


End file.
